wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfecto Party/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Perfecto Party".'' Perfecto Party (Outside Wubbzy's House) Bird: *Flapping wings, dips beak in water, flapping* Widget: *Cutting* Wubbzy: *Squishing, splash, splash* Walden: How's the birthday party coming along? Wubbzy: Super. I painted a whole stack of invitations. Wudget: And I cut out this here sign with my ziggity-zig scissors. Walden: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WUBBZY". Nice, nice, nice. And the party hats? Widget: Yeah. We made 'em ourselves. Walden: Those are great. What about the marshmallow lasagna? Wubbzy: Marshmallow lasagna? Walden: Of course. It's the perfecto birthday dish. Widget: But marshmallows aren't in season, Walden. Wubbzy: Maybe we could have jelly bean lasagna instead. Walden: Oh, no. I'm gonna make you a giant tray of fresh marshmallow lasagna. It's the nicest thing I can do for you on your special day. Don't start the party until I get back. (Outside Walden's house) Walden: I can make the lasagna right here in the wagon to save time. *Clicks seatbelt* Now it's off to the supermarket. *Runs engine* (Playground) *Spring squeaking* Wubbzy: Hi, Earl. Will you come to my birthday party? Earl: A party? I'll be there! Huggy: Whee! Wubbzy: Hi, Huggy. Will you come to my birthday party? Huggy: You bet! Nice invitations, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Thanks, Huggy. Wubbzy: Hi, Buggy. Will you come to my birthday party? Buggy: Will there be cake? Wubbzy: Yup. Buggy: Awesome. Wubbzy: See y'all there! (Supermarket) *Wheels squeaking* Walden: Noodles, cheese, chocolate chips. And now to the marshmallow aisle! *Wheels squeaking* Walden: *Humming, gasps* Galloping gigahertz! Where are all the marshmallows? Grocer: I'm sorry, sir, the marshmallows are out of season. Walden: *Sighs* Think, think, think. ... I know! I'll go straight to the marshmallow factory. *Wheels squeaking* (Party area) Wubbzy: It's party time! Wubbzy, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: Yippee! Widget: No no no, not yet! We promised Walden we wouldn't start the party without him. Wubbzy: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Okay, let's wait for Walden. Wubbzy, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: *Sigh* (Outside the Marshmallow Factory) Walden: Ah, The Marshmallow Factory. *Car squeaks, engine stops* Walden: "Closed for the season"? Oh, no! Now what? Think, think, think. ...I know. I can go to the marshmallow forest on top of Mount Zubba Bubba. It's a long drive, but it'll be worth it for the perfecto party. *Engine runs* (Party area) Earl: *Yawns, snoring* Huggy (Quietly): Are you having any fun yet? Buggy (Quietly): I don't think the party started. Huggy: Oh. Widget: Boy, oh, boy. So far, this party is one big flopparoo. Wubbzy: ... Maybe I can fix that. Hey, I haven't made my birthday cake yet. Who wants to help me? Earl: I'm a good mixer. Huggy: I'm a good pourer. Buggy: I'm a good taster. Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: *Cheering* (Top of Mount Zubba Bubba) Walden: No, no, no. Too hard. No, no, no. Too soft. I can only use marshmallows that are perfecto. (Party area) Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: Hooray! Buggy & Earl: Mm. Buggy: So delicious. Huggy: '''O-o-o-oh. So yummy. '''Buggy: *Chewing* Wubbzy: Hold on, gang! We're supposed to wait for Walden. Right, Widget? Widget: *Chewing* Mm-hmm. (Top of Mount Zubba Bubba) Walden: That should do it! Oh, my, my! I'm late for Wubbzy's birthday party! *Clicks seatbelt* *Engine sputters and breaks* Walden: Uh-oh. I think this mountain was too big for my carbuncle. ... The mountain! I have an idea. *Wheels squeaking* Walden: I can ride the wagon down the hill. Off to the birthday party! *Whoosh* Walden: Now we're moving! *Vroom* Walden: Time to make the marshmallow lasagna. Pouring one bottle of chocolate sauce. *Vroom, vroom, vroom* Walden: And two cups of chocolate chips. *Vroom, whoosh* (Party area) *Party music playing* (Wuzzleburg streets) *Horn honks* *Whoosh* Walden: Lay the noodles flat. *Hums* *Splat* Walden: And now the cheese. *Whoosh* Old Lady Zamboni: Oh! *Splat, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop* Kooky Kid: Kooky. Walden: Stir the marshmallows slowly, slowly. Hmm. We need to add water. *Water sprays* Walden: Perfecto! (Party area) Buggy: This has been the best birthday party ever. Huggy: Sure was, Wubbzy. Earl: I had a great time. Loved your cake. Wubbzy: I'm sorry we didn't have any marshmallow lasagna. *Horn honks, tires screech* *Vroom* Walden: Ah, it's finished. Huh? *Gasps* Uh-oh! Widget, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: *Scream* Wubbzy: *Screams* *Clang* *Splat, splat* Walden: Happy birthday, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Walden! Walden: Ooh, I guess I'm late. I'm sorry I ruined your party, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: You didn't ruin it, Walden. Everybody had a great time. Walden: Yeah? Without the marshmallow lasagna? Wubbzy: Sure. All you really need for a perfecto party is friends. Walden: Hmm. I guess you're right. Widget: But, you know what makes this party super perfecto? A great friend with a big heart who brings a really fabulous marshmallow lasagna. Wubbzy: You can't have a birthday without it. Walden: Who wants a piece? Huggy: Me me me me me me me me me me! Earl: Me me me! Me, I do, I do! Buggy: *Groans* Not me. Oh. Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: ... *Laughing* (Later) Wubbzy & Widget: *Chewing* Mm. Mm-mm. Walden: Well, what do you think of my marshmallow lasagna? Widget: I think it's perfecto. Wubbzy: *Pop, pop pop pop, popping* I think I'm allergic to marshmallows. Widget & Walden: ... *Laughing* Wubbzy: *Laughing* *Pop, popping* end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006